


Stop Following Me

by Slackersunite



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Wade Wilson, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Daddy Kink, Escort!Wade, Fluff, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Insecurity, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stalking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Peter Parker, Trans Character, genderfluid!wade, one chapter only so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade's wildest fantasies and deepest insecurities are revealed through a series of dreams that are far from natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Following Me

Hi! Did you like this fic? Are you wondering where it went?? Don't worry it's right here [(x)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/777186) 

Sorry for the inconvenience. 


End file.
